Such a submarine appliance is described in U.S. Application Publication No. 2005-0268835 to Le Page et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,194 to Fowler, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
A submarine appliance fuselage is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,194, comprising means for articulating the first and second shells on each other, between respectively open and closed states, on an axis substantially parallel to the axis of the fuselage, and locking means for retaining the shells in a dischargeable manner in the closed state.
However, the fuselages disclosed in the references as indicated above have drawbacks. In particular, they are not practical to manipulate out of the water, when it is necessary to work on them, or on the appliance that may carry them; the appliance that carries them is also typically provided with a current source (internal or external) situated in a bothersome protrusion; and/or there must be several available tools for manipulating the shells, and in particular opening the one that defines the opening one for accessing the inside of the fuselage.